


Harmony

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз из тех идиотов, что любят играть с Богом в загадки. Стайлз идиот, но умный, и счет примерно одинаков, пока Господь не спрашивает: что такое гармония?





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлз из тех идиотов, что любят играть с Богом в загадки: поэтому, кстати, Ногицунэ вдарил сильнее, чем ожидалось (если тут вообще можно говорить об ожидании). Стайлз идиот, но умный, и счет примерно одинаков.

Бог говорит: что такое счастье?

Стилински требуется семь лет, чтобы ответить: счастье – когда у близких живые, во всех смыслах, глаза. Ясные, полные радости-горечи-усталости-предвкушения – живые. Не пустые. Не закрытые рукой священника.

Судя по тому, что отец, Скотт и Лидия до сих пор не мертвы, Стайлз попадает в яблочко.

В свою очередь он, смотря, как Джексон запускает пальцы в рыжую гриву, спрашивает: что такое любовь?

Бог молчит, пряча улыбку, и разбрасывает облака в виде любимых конфет Лидии, ее игрушек и ее профиля. Бог молчит и дарит Мартин помаду, каблуки и невероятный ум вкупе с острым язычком. Молчит и сочувствующе кивает, когда она в который раз дробит шпильками распахнутую грудную клетку мальчишки.

Закуривая первый косяк, Стайлз машет им в небо. Ладно, старик, один-один. Исчерпывающе и емко. Ничего не скажешь.

Давай, жги.

Не затягивай. У нас еще куча невыясненных вопросов, а жизнь так коротка (спасибо за доказательство; еще сочтемся).

Бог задумчиво теребит бороду и выдает новую загадку: что такое дружба?

Скотт МакКол отвечает за него, сначала летя носом на кулак, направленный в Стилински, на детской площадке, выдерживая нападки Харриса и замазывая полученные в приключениях синяки и ссадины, а потом обрастая шерстью, светя красными фарами и вырывая бро из лап Темного Духа. Оставаясь рядом, всегда оставаясь рядом, что бы ни случилось, – и получая взамен почти что собачью преданность напополам с 147-фунтовой броней на спине. Стайлз прикроет, всегда прикроет, что бы ни грозило.

Это столь навечно впитано в подкорку мозга, плоть и кровь, что Господь радостно хлопает себя по коленке, опрокидывая рюмку текилы в их честь, и приглашающе подмигивает.

Стайлз несколько раз открывает рот, чтобы сделать ход, но делает его на кладбище.

Смотрит на открытую половину гроба, на хрупкое, истончившееся в посмертии лицо Эллисон на белом атласе, и выдавливает беззвучно-хриплое: что есть вина?

Бог отводит взгляд; длинные старческие пальцы держат список представленных к Высшему суду и не дрожат. Создатель вправе решать, уж Он-то знает, кому сколько отмерить, куда послать и кого лишить опоры под ногами.

Стайлз не сомневается, что Крис справится, – только в том, сможет ли смотреть Ардженту в глаза.

Подходит к нему на поминках, тщетно пытаясь смочить глотку слюной, а Крис стискивает острое плечо ладонью и выдыхает:

\- Ничего, парень. Ты еще столько будешь себя винить в этой жизни, что подохнешь пару десятков раз. C’est la vie. Ничего, парень, я знаю.

Стайлз начинает нормально спать лишь через неделю – после того, как Эллисон приходит во сне, грустно улыбаясь. Охотники понимают, что значит терять. Стилински выучился, что значит оставаться живым.

Вина сидит в костях и временами ноет старыми шрамами; Стайлз заворачивает в бар на окраине (не попасться знакомым шерифа) и просит три виски. Растягивает первые шоты в десять минут длиною в две внутренних раскаленных вечности и тянется за третьим.

Чьи-то пальцы железно оплетают запястье.

\- Хватит, Стилински.

В светлых, ранее наглухо закрытых глазах Дерека слишком много понимания, чтобы можно было отшутиться. В плече Дерека слишком много тепла, чтобы можно было забыться.

В самом Дереке слишком много… смысла, чтобы можно было уйти.

Но Стайлз пытается.

Он цепляется за бесконечную череду древних фолиантов и бестиарий Арджента, вызубривая наизусть; за ствол пистолета и магазин аконитовых пуль; за травы и тома по ботанике. Растирает тень под глазами, бледную до прозрачности кожу, ставит будильник на полчаса максимум.

В кратком сне скулит от головной боли, сворачивающей мозги прокисшим молоком – и чувствует знакомые пальцы, бесцеремонно зарывающиеся в волосы спасительным теплом.

Дерек ничего не говорит, просто накрывает одеялом и садится в кресло, забирая одну из книг. Стайлз засыпает от шелеста страниц и спокойного дыхания.

Он учится стрелять в участке, варить взрывные отвары в ветклинике, зашивать порезы в больнице. Рвется впереди Скотта, когда в городе объявляется агрессивный омега.

И в момент, когда чужие когти полосуют по ребрам, а кулак раздирает рот о зубы в кровь, Стайлз вдруг слышит новый вопрос от Бога: что есть гармония?

Смешно, блядь.

Ухмыляется, сплевывая розовую слюну, и бросается снова. Поговорим после, а? Например, когда сдохну. Например, когда все прекратится, когда никто не будет в опасности, когда отец перестанет пить по вечерам, а Скотт перестанет вставать в стойку при любом шорохе, и Лидию снимут с учета у психолога, потому что перестанет слышать голоса… Вот тогда поговорим, Отче.

Побеседуем за всю хуйню.

Стайлз перезаряжает, делает шаг и натыкается на ладонь Хейла, который бесцеремонно отталкивает к джипу.

\- Иди. Иди!

Бассейн, канима и Эрика в отключке; тогда Дерек выжил только огромным чудом по имени Стилински. Стайлз хочет сказать об этом, но смотрит в светлые глаза.

И выдыхает. Вот так, просто. Разом чувствуя боль в ребрах, в пульсирующей губе, во внутреннем разломе.

Вжимается затылком в подголовник сидения и заклеивает пластыри на теле (спасибо, миссис МакКол, за курсы первой помощи; даже промыл от заражения, представляете?). В черепе толчками плещутся слоги: гар-мо-ни-я.

Стайлз тихо отвечает: вот она.

В кончиках пальцах Дерека, стирающих кровь с его разбитого рта. Вытягивающих боль. Останавливающих от стопки.

Ставящих точку – ты здесь, здесь и живой. Ты не один.

Не бездумно рваться вперед, не увязать в трясине вечного похмелья.

Стайлз отвечает: вот гармония. А Дерек молча сидит рядом, ведя машину. На светофоре, поджидая Тойоту МакКола, касается руки Стилински, проверяя; тот замирает на секунду, переворачивает ладонь и переплетает пальцы. Ожидает нахмуренных бровей и вскинутого сурового взгляда. Получает легкий импульс пожатия и мягко вдавленную педаль газа.

Стайлз ни за что не ручается, но одно знает точно: это – самый верный из всех ответов, что он дал Господу.

Гармония – где-то между ним и Дереком;

и доказательств не нужно.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
